Sun Drenched Ruins
by Quechy
Summary: King Caspian holds the Pevensies very dear to his heart. The clear sky, the radiant sun, the great woods, the brilliant sea and the sun-drenched ruins. This is Narnia. This is home.


**This was written a few months ago, actually. I just haven't got the chance to post it here.**

**I am missing my dear Narnian Kings and Queens, just like how I missed them months ago when this story was created. I hope to write the bonds between our kings and queens that we all adore, so here you are!**

* * *

Sunny morning greeted Cair Paravel, the rays of sunshine lighting up the wonderful colored glass of the castle.

The birds were singing a happy melody; and in the open meadow, the Kings and Queens of Old, the Pevensies, stepped out barefoot with smiles on their faces.

Lucy danced to the cheerful day, her dress flowing as she whirled around happily. Her older sister, Susan, enjoyed a quieter morning with her book, resting her back against the old tree. Sounds of clanking swords that belong to Peter and Edmund didn't seem to bother the girls as they glance for a few seconds at the boys who were laughing in a spare; like how little children would. The girls, too, would once in a while giggle at their brothers.

To the Pevensies' laughter, up in his chamber, King Caspian X pulled away from his dreams; ready to face reality, ready to face the world this morning. With a yawn, the king sat up on his bed, the silky sheets dropping off his built body. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It took about two minutes for Caspian to be fully awake before he rose, went to the window and opened it. Caspian's big brown eyes squinted when the sun-rays attacked. A gust of fresh morning air filled his nostrils, awakening his tired soul.

A smile painted across his lips, eyes looking down at the four youngsters in their cheerful morning. The king propped his chin, leaning over to the window-sill.

Caspian felt a tickle in his tummy when he saw Edmund and Lucy colliding, both stumbling down the grass, giving Peter victory over their lazy, sloppy duel before. The eldest of the four jumped on his younger brother, Edmund crying out, "Peter, you idiot, you weigh a ton!" Edmund pushed his brother off and Susan helped Lucy got back to her feet, only for the four to stumble again clumsily. Down to the ground they went.

The Pevensies shared happy laughs afterwards at their clumsiness and Caspian's smile widened into a grin.

Tired of laughing and after the match with his brother, Peter rolled over his sweaty body on the dew-covered grass, looking up. The two kings' eyes met before Peter beamed a smile. "Caspian!" The High King called, shifting up to his seat. Peter waved, gesturing his friend to come and join them.

At Peter's call, the other three Pevensies looked up to where Caspian's chamber is. Smiles were on their faces and that very moment, Caspian finally realized how it was their smiles that made him sure they were siblings.

"I will be down in a moment," He called back, flashing a smile.

* * *

To the Telmarine king, the Pevensies were very unalike from one another. Physically or personally, they were four unique, different individuals. But together, and especially when they were all looking up at him with that similar smile, Caspian knows they are one.

Lucy, Caspian would start off with, may be the youngest, but he was certain that in this young girl, lies great courage. Her title, Queen Lucy the Valiant, was undeniably true. Caspian watched as Lucy danced again, twirling around while humming a sweet tune. Her honey-brown locks glistened under the sunlight, hazel eyes sparkling. He smiled.

The king's eyes shifted to the taller figure that approached the dancing girl, Susan. Caspian titled his head, it seems that the queen was saying something to her younger sister, but he couldn't make out what she said. A small dreamy sigh escaped Caspian's lips, eyes softening at her. True, he was once enchanted by her beauty, but nevertheless, that spark of romance lasted for only a while. Caspian and Susan are now in good terms of being friends.

Friends, somehow it reminded him of Edmund. Caspian glanced at the young man who was polishing his sword. The way he polishes takes Caspian back to when they were traveling with The Dawn Treader. Edmund was, as he has ever stated before, like a brother. Like a spoiled little brother, in a way, Caspian got a glimpse of how having a younger sibling feels like. They are close; friends, brothers with a strong bond. Caspian cared for the boy, like how he cared for the girls.

They were the closest thing to him of a family. Caspian loved each and every one of his dearest Pevensies, no one less, no one more, just in four different ways.

Peter, for example, was not only Caspian's best friend, he was someone Caspian considered a partner. Arguments and fighting were inevitable when the two tried to defeat the Telmarines with their own strength about two years ago. Both Caspian and Peter learned that if they stand together, they are much more powerful. Like Edmund, Caspian sees him as his brother, though more of the person he trusts most. He sees Peter as his equal and respects him a lot. After entrusting his sword, Caspian, to be honest, was speechless, honored.

Not a single day he didn't think of the Pevensies, waiting for their return someday later. And how amazingly happy he was when they did.

Before Lucy and Edmund came again in a year, Caspian took care of the Pevensies' treasure: Peter's sword, Lucy's dagger and cordial, Susan's bow and arrow, and of course, Edmund's torch.

Finally, now, the five were reunited. Two years later in their world, the four of them came back. After all they've been through together; the raid on Miraz's castle, the battle against the Telmarines, the farewells, and the voyage of the Dawn Treader, now they've came back, all four of them, and Caspian remembered the day they returned.

It was almost impossible, it felt like it was a dream when he saw four Pevensies-not one, not two, but four, all of them; Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, not a Pevensie left out, walked through the gates of the now reconstructed Cair Paravel. His deep brown eyes grew wide at the sight, the Kings and Queens of Old walking towards him with gentle smiles on their faces, their eyes beaming.

Caspian stood there, in the throne room, speechless. When the four finally reached about a few feet before him, they stopped, forming a row. "Lu-Lucy…" He thought he was dreaming.

"Hello, there, Caspian!" She grinned happily, clasping her hands together.

"Ed... mund…" He thought this was all so surreal.

"We meet again," He chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Susan…" He never thought he'd see her again.

"Told you to hold on to that horn." She giggled, tilting her head in a sweet manner.

Caspian's eyes grew warm and he didn't notice the next second it was brimming with tears, "Peter." He breathed out, never felt such mixed emotions.

"Caspian." He smiled, holding out a hand.

Without further ado, the Telmarine king lurched forward, ignoring Peter's stretched out hand and wrapped his arms around the four, pulling each of them into an embrace. He was sobbing, he knew kings do not show weakness, but he couldn't care less. He missed them too much. They hugged each other, embracing the memories of when they were together. Tears were in their eyes, happy tears that is, smiles were on their faces.

"Oh, Ed!" Caspian wrapped his arms around the younger boy, "You are taller!" He said, pulling away from the hug and laughed, the tears hanging on the corner of his eyes. Caspian ruffled Edmund's dark hair and the boy laughed.

"Well, I did grow, now, did I?" Edmund chuckled, patting Caspian's back.

"I've grown taller, too!" Lucy said, pulling on Caspian's sleeve. "Look, Caspian, look! I'm almost as tall as Edmund!" She grinned and Caspian laughed.

"You've grown into a lovely young woman, Lucy dear." He said, pulling her into a hug, "Let me see if I can still lift you!" He chuckled and Lucy giggled when she was lifted by the king's strong arms.

Lucy was put back to the ground and she hugged Caspian again, "We've missed you so much!"

"I miss every one of you every single day," Caspian said softly, pulling out of the hug and now facing Susan. They smiled at each other. "Susan…" He gazed into her eyes. "Do we have more time now?"

"This time, I think we do, Caspian. We're here to stay." Susan smiled and they inched closer to an embrace, Caspian closing his eyes, breathing in her shampoo. _They are here to stay,_ Caspian felt tears coming again. They pulled away and smiled again before Caspian glanced at Peter.

The high king was silent, smiling. "Peter." Caspian went to him, both kings face to face.

There was silence between them, but it was warm, not the slightest bit of awkward. Peter chuckled, "Nice beard." He said, grinning. Caspian laughed and they both collided into a hug. "You've done well, Caspian." Peter whispered, voice shaky and Caspian knew he was on the verge of tears as well.

The other three Pevensies felt so emotional as they watch the two kings. They joined in the embrace, once again, together, the five of them.

All that was lost, was found again.

* * *

"Well, what took you so long?" Edmund's voice broke him off his thoughts, his memories that were replaying earlier.

Caspian found himself already with the Pevensies, in the open meadows. He smiled, walking down to where the four were sitting on the grass. "I was… visiting some old memories." He said, taking a seat beside the high king.

"Was it the one where I beat you in a swords match?" Peter joined in, smirking.

Caspian grinned, "Pardon me, High King, but I do believe that I was the winner of that match." He said, making Lucy giggle, Edmund chuckle and Susan smile.

"Oh, dream on, Telmarine," Peter joked, rolling his eyes. He let himself fall to the soft green grass, hands as a pillow for his head. "By Jove, it's good to be back." He murmured.

"It's good to be home," Lucy corrected, copying her brother's actions. Soon enough, Edmund and Susan too fell on their backs, looking up at the sky.

"They say home is where the heart is. You're right, Lucy," Edmund smiled, "This is where we truly belong."

"With the Narnians," Susan said.

"And with Aslan!" Lucy added, her voice cheery.

Peter glanced at the smiling Telmarine and grinned, "And with Caspian." He said, making Caspian look at him. "You are one of us, Caspian."

The Pevensies all agreed with the oldest, "You are! We are all the kings and queens of Narnia," Lucy smiled, shifting to balance her weight on her elbow, facing Caspian. "Narnia is our home."

Caspian smiled, looking down at the four Pevensies who were lying on the grass. He took part of it, lying down as well, looking at the blue skies of Narnia. The clear sky, the radiant sun, the great woods, the brilliant sea and the sun-drenched ruins.

This is Narnia. This is home.

Caspian closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

It was here, his heart belongs to.

* * *

**This was my first Narnia fanfic :) Ah, memories. I may write more, I am so in love with the Narnians.**

**Do review if you've found this pleasing!**


End file.
